


1%

by EndlessPossibiliTaes



Series: Me being Trash [4]
Category: BLACKPINK (Band), GOT7, Infinite (Band), K.A.R.D (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alpha Jeon Jungkook, Alpha Kim Namjoon | Rap Monster, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blood and Gore, Breeding, C-Sec, Character Death, Choking, Discrimination, Domestic Violence, Family, First Time Shifting, Flashbacks, Fluff, Forced Relationship, Freedom, Growing Up, Happy Ending, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Minor Kim Namjoon | Rap Monster/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Motherhood, Mpreg, Omega Kim Seokjin | Jin, Omega Park Jimin, Oral Sex, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rape, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Harm, Self-Lubrication, Stress Relief, Time Skips, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-02-16 00:27:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 19,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13042716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndlessPossibiliTaes/pseuds/EndlessPossibiliTaes
Summary: "Just...you ever wonder why he's so young, without a mate, and with a baby.?""Ask him.""He's afraid of me Seokjin!""Stop looking scary.""You aren't helping." Jungkook glared at him.





	1. Caged In

**Author's Note:**

> So sorry if there's any mistakes. I'm a lazy ass editor...unless someone wants to edit it for meh...

 Jimin grunted during the process. He had just given birth, screaming as the baby was mostly pulled out. He gripped the sheets, tears coming from his eyes. This was his first one, a daughter. He thanked God she was Alpha.

"C-can I hold her."

"She will be sent off to another family, don't get attached." Taeyang(the man that is his 'mate') said. Looking at his daughter, he started to cry again.

"B-but shes-"

"Shut up omega! You have a two months before we mate again, they have to check your heat schedule tomorrow." Taeyang spat, walking out the small hospital in the camp. He stood wincing as he got up. When they thought he could stand, he was quickly tooken by a guard, and brought back to his cage. This was Seoul, what used to be a beautiful city, now used to breed the little omegas they had. Jimin sat on they hay of the grounded cage, the smell of rotting flesh and dead bodies and piss and feces and blood and everything horrible. He had been brought here a year ago, after an alpha sniffed him out.

 

"Was it a boy or girl?" A near by omega asked. She looked to be eight months.

"A girl. She would grow to be an Alpha."

"That's good." She rubbed her stomach ," hopefully the family raises her right."

"Yeah..." He remember her sweet face. His first child ripped from his arms to go be raised by someone else. It hurt him, he wanted his baby. His so called 'mate' didn't even comfort him during birth. He was  forced out his thoughts as a young girl was thrown in the cage. She looked to be 13.

"New omega." The guard kicked her in her stomach. She grunted, glaring at him. A fresh mark on her neck.

 

She was only 13.

 

Why?!

* * *

 Jimin felt something bubbling in his stomach. It wasn't hunger, it was...rage, pure anger nothing more. Suddenly his head felt like it might pop. He grabbed His hair screaming and thrashing against the floor.

 

"Oh no!" A woman yelled trying to comfot Jimin.

"He's ok...he's ok." An older man spoke. Jimin opened his eyes, they were fully black, he looked demonic. Laughing hysterically came after, arching his back as the untold joke made him cackle. Fur grew on his body, his plantigrade feet changing quickly to a digitigrade structure. Toes turning to paws, fingers into claws. His ears extended out his head becoming pointy as his head enlarge. His clothes ripped off his body as he became bigger and bigger. Finally his face a large snout full of sharp canines. His vision was red looking at all the scared omegas.

He needed to hit something. Directing his anger towards the cage. He was suddenly more angry. He hit his head against it, over and over until it popped, falling over.

"Hey!" A guard yelled, he didn't shoot at the omegas, they were needed. He shot at Jimin. The bullets didn't even harm him. He barks before howling running out the cage with the omegas behind him shouting freedom and crying. The large wall that closed was quickly cracked and tore through a hole big enough to escape. Jimin growled hitting rocks, running into the tanks and the army trucks. He found a way to run out the woods, heading for Busan. He looked into a puddle, looking down at himself before passing out.

_____________Slay Transition_____________

He woke up naked in the middle of the sidewalk. People crowded him asking if he was ok or needed help. An ambulance pulled in front, they made it though the crowd, going to Jimin and checking for any bruisies on his legs or arms. The man picked him up.

"We're here to help, you're going to the hospital, can you hear me?" He man snapped his fingers in his ear, keeping his attention. Jimin nodded dumbly. He was an alpha, putting Jimin in the ambulance that was driven by an omega, and an extra omega in the back."

"When was the last time you ate? are you hurt anywhere?"

"I--"his voice was hoarse. He cleared his throat." Three days ago."

"We're bringing you to the hospital ok honey." The omega woman said laying the blanket over him.

"He has blood near his rectum, looks to be some tearing."

"Wheres my daughter! Did she- did they-" Jimin immediately broke down in tears.

"You woke up by yourself. How old is your daughter?"

"I don't know! A couple hours...maybe a day." The alpha looked to Jimin with rubbing his head as he released a pheromone to relax him.

 

At the hospital he got connected to an IV. He was dehydrated and malnourished. He told them about Seoul. How he only remembers his daughter and the girl getting kicked.

"Whats you're name?"

"My mate calls me Omega..."

"You aren't mated though, you don't have a mark."

"Woohyun, he was abused badly, that all he knows." A doctor said, quietly leading the nurse alpha out the room. The same alpha from the ambulance kept by him. He did help relax him a little.

"What was your daughter's name?"

"I- I didn't get to name her...before they took her."

My name is Dongwoo, that doctor that walked out, is my mate Rosé, she is working hard to make sure you're ok." He gave him a small smile.

"Before I was taken, my name was Park Jimin-"

"And it still is Park Jimin." Dongwoo said comforting him.

"Dongie, get back to work." Rosé said sitting in the chair near Jimin's bed. Dongwoo left, giving a reassuring smile before closing the door.

"We sent out teams to search for those omegas and bring them here. Seoul will be under watch by our military. You're safe now."

"But my daughter..." Jimin started to cry.

"We are trying our best. Please stay calm you need to recover, your bones are weak. What happened at the camp?"

"They made us do....things for the alphas, and give birth. Then they gave us a pill to make our heat come every three months or three weeks. They barely fed us, only when we were pregnant, and they beat us if he refused... What our alpha said."

Rosé gripped her pen writing angrily. She was a strong omega, she had an angry look on her face.

"If I tell you something, promise you won't tell anyone else..." Jimin said looking down at the IV connected to his hand.

"Of course..."

"I don't know what's wrong with me...I remember feeling warm...and so so angry. I've never been so angry. It hurt a lot. The only thing I remember besides the girl, was a wolf. A-a black one, with the most beautiful eyes."

"A...wolf." Jimin nodded.

"The whites of its eyes were black...the iris was a really light purple, lavender or even white, I don't remember but, i-"

"It's ok. I won't tell." She completely lied. She had to. Even if he didn't want her to.

 

 

"Hes a shifter. Black sclera, white iris, he described it." Rosé read the paper

"You sure he didn't just see another shifter." Jisoo sipped her coffee

"Anytime a new shifter wakes, they describe themselves."

"That's only happened one other time!" Jisoo argues.

"Keep a close eye on him, he described feeling angry, and warm. he's a shifter Jisoo."

_____________Yas Transition_______________

Matthew walked through the hall, checking on the patients. He came to Jimin's room, noticing, he wasn't in his bed. He opened the door, gasping at the large wolf, thrashing the pillow. He stared as Jimin stopped, putting his head down and pinning his ears towards the alpha.

Matthew smiled, stepping closer reaching his hand out. Jimin whined standing and rubbing his hand against his hand.

"Were you bored?" He asked the wolf, petting him. Jimin picked the pillow back up, holding it to Matthew." Sorry, I can't, maybe I could get you toys?" He suggested. Jimin barked loud wagging his tail.

"Who's dog is-"Jisoo,stared at the wolf, then Matthew and back to Jimin.

"Oh my God...." 

"He just wanted to play he's been here for a week.." Matthew scratched behind Jimin's ear.

"That is a massive wolf..." Jimin barked, clearly offended.

 

 

"Come on Jimin." Matthew brought the tennis balls outside. It was his off. He snuck Jimin out to the park, throwing a pink tennis ball. Jimin was fast chasing it and catching it in his mouth. He brought it back, barking for Matthew to throw it again. He threw it farther, letting Jimin run and chase it. People were scared,as he captured the ball in his large teeth, bringing it back.

"Oh hey Taehyung!"(bts) Taehyung ran across the street, hugging Matthew. He flinched seeing Jimin run towards them.

"Oh Fuck."

"Hes a patient, he escaped from Seoul."

"Wow so he's a shifter that's so cool!" Taehyung smiled, wide white and boxy, petting Jimin.

"When he gets out I'm helping him connect with society again, getting a Job and an apartment, stuff like that." Matthew looked to Jimin. He followed where the wolf was staring, an omega holding a baby. Jimin whined.

"Whats wrong with him?" The beta asked trying to calm Jimin.

"Jimin I think that's his... Jimin we need to go." Matthew said" come on Jimin," Jimin shifted into a human, hugging his naked body. Taehyung put his jacket over his small form.

"That's her..."

"Who?"

"My daughter. Her scent, her little nose, tiny hands." He cried. Matthew sat next to him.

"It's ok-"

"No it's not!" Jimin yelled at the alpha." I can't live with knowing she isn't mine anymore."

"There are missing child flyers all around the city, there is one that looks just like her." Taehyung tried to move the jacket to cover Jimin more.

"W-what,?"

"Maybe that's an omega trying to find its real mother, I've only know alphas  and betas to adopt. Maybe we have hope." Jimin smiled, shifting again. It was mess painful now, Matthew followed Taehyung to the flyer. Jimin went the other way toward his daughter.

He knew he scared them. But he just had to see. The woman holding the baby looked up at him. Jimin laid down, pining his ears as He tried to sniff the baby. Her mate looked and understood as the baby reached out grabbing Jimin's nose.

He whined as the lady spoke.

"Is she yours?I took her with me from the Seoul camp. I remember you..." She said sliding her hands through his fur." I named her Lisa.She remembers you, I've been trying to find you." Lisa cooed, grabbing onto Jimin's fur. Her eyes matched his now. 

The woman's mate gasped as Lisa shifted, her small pink hat falling off her head. A black wolf just like him. She nuzzled Jimin, struggling to stand to first, then leaning her body against Jimin.

"Take her, after freeing me and my brother, you deserve your daughter you deserve happiness. You are truly a strong omega."

Jimin licked the woman's face. She giggled, hugging the large wolf. Taehyung had been crying in Matthew's shoulder, watching Jimin pick up the small pup, and take her back. He turned, looking at the woman who was waving and hugging her mate.

He had his daughter.

___________Sad Ass Transition___________

"Jimin you are now officially ready to leave the hospital." Jisoo cheered, Jimin held his baby in his arms. He had gotten bigger, ready to leave and take care of himself.

"Oh little Lisa is so cute!"

"Up for fetch this Friday? I got a mini sling shot." Matthew wrapped his arm around his arm around Jimin. He nodded quickly smiling brightly at him.

"He can be my roommate, I'm lonely anyways." Seokjin said smiling. "I'll drive us home, then we can teach you how to drive and cook. Oh! And we'll shop together-"

"Jinnie, let him breath" Taehyung giggled. He had his daughter, the bestest friends ever, that all he needed. He left the hospital with Seokjin, sitting in the front seat his daughter in her car seat in the back. Seokjin grabbed his hand, starting the car and smiling 

 

"Come on Jimin, it's time you enjoy your life."

 


	2. Live with Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any mistakes...I'm sorry, it was 4am

She was walking. Well waddling. Jimin was about five feet away from Seokjin,He held his arms out. Lisa walked into his arms, giggling as her mother picked her up. It's been 5 months since he left the hospital. He thinks he's gotten better, but the nightmares kept coming.

Jimin had nightmares, A lot of them. Sometimes he'd wake up covered in sweat with Seokjin by his side. The older omega would tell him he was screaming in his sleep. They were always about Taeyang. What he did, what he would do, what he said. He feared every cell of him.

If he held his old ' mate ' at gunpoint, every thing he said would just tear him apart. He held Lisa, trying to forget. But he never could. Jimin would tell himself he wasn't weak.

 

But he was.

He couldn't handle the stress. He can't handle fears that Taeyang might come after him. Lisa sneezed, bring Jimin out his thoughts. He rubbed her nose with a tissue, before taking her downstairs. It was five in the morning, the sun was starting to rise.

"You're probably hungry." He kissed her forehead, taking a bottle out the fridge(it's his milk). He grabbed a small pot, adding some water and setting the baby bottle in it. 

He waited for it to warm up, bouncing her on his leg. He turned to stove off, testing it on his wrist, before feeding her. She had her hands over his, her eyes closing as she drank.Jimin jumped as he heard Seokjin come downstairs.

"Hi hyung."

"Morning." He went straight for the fridge, taking out eggs, sausages, bacon, chicken, ham, and orange juice.

"You like ham?" He asked, getting a pan out and flipping it.

"I never had it..." Lisa was snoring, now sucking on an empty bottle. Jimin smiled standing up.

"Ham is a necessity of life." Seokjin said, eating a piece

"I'll be back." He went upstairs, trying to be as quiet as possible, Lisa gripped his shirt.

A knock on the door made Seokjin groan. He was so hungry, he had no time for people.

He opened the door while rubbing his eye. He blinked before squealing, hugging the other figure. Seokjin led him inside to the kitchen, ' I haven't seen you in so long' Jimin heard from upstairs. Then a deep chuckle. He shivered, the scent of an alpha. He held his daughter closer, taking the carrier and her pacifier. His eyes went wide looking at the alpha.

Sharp features and muscular. He looked dangerous. Jimin backed up slightly he whimpered, running back upstairs and hiding in the corner of the room.

"Is he ok?" The alpha asked. Seokjin went to comfort Jimin, rubbing his head and trying to convince him the alpha wasn't bad. He wanted to introduce the two.

* * *

 

Jimin sat warily at the kitchen table, he held Lisa closer as the unknown male sat next to him, laughing at Seokjin complaining.

"I work too hard," he groaned putting bacon in the pan, backing up as the oil popped.

"Jimin, this is my younger brother Jungkook. Jungkook this is my roommate Jimin.

"Hey." Jungkook looked to Jimin, smiling. 

"H-hello." Jimin said adjusting Lisa in his lap.

"Aww she's cute, what's her name." Jungkook tried to start a conversation.

"Lisa." And it ended right there. Jimin went to the living room, putting Lisa in the carrier. He let her suck on the pacifier. He heard them talking about him, he was only a room away.

'Is he ok?'

'He's just traumatized, he hasn't had that many good experiences with alphas.'

'Oh, I didn't mean to scare him off...'

'Jimin is a shy guy, he'll warm up to you. How long are you in Busan for.'

'A month. I was hoping I could crash here, since it's closer to my job.'

'Where are you working now?'

'Children's hospital, I just give physicals,'

'Aww doctor Jungkookie giving physicals,'

"Jimin breakfast is ready!"Seokjin hollered, putting plates on the table.

* * *

 

Jimin ate silently, avoiding all eye contact with Jungkook. He occasionally looked to Lisa in the living room. He finished before the two, putting his plate in the sink and darting for the living room.

"Jimminie, are you ok?" Seokjin tilted his head. Jimin nodded, picking up Lisa out her carrier and putting on Spongebob. He clapped her hands and giggled.

 

"I don't wanna make him uncomfortable..."

"He's just nervous...he'll warm up to you." Seokjin managed to say, his mouth full of food.

"I see you still eat like a cow."

"I see you still can't cook." Jungkook crossed his arms huffing at his older brother.

 

"You're brother...how come you have d-different last names?" Jimin asked quietly.

"Same mom different dads." Jungkook answered, looked away from the tv, watching Lisa point to Patrick and giggle. Jimin smiled at her. She didn't have teeth yet, but he could tell she'd have that smile.

That bright beautiful smile.

Seokjin looked over to his brother staring, tapping his thigh. He quickly looked away, putting his attention on the tv.

"Maybe you two should get to know each other more." Seokjin suggested, standing." I made a list to go to the store, but...I have a small cold, so you two could go." He let out a fake sniffle and coughing handing the list to Jimin.

"But b-but."

"Please Jimminie?" Seokjin stuck his bottom lip out." Lisa maybe wants some fresh air." Jimin sighed, going upstairs and getting dressed. When he came back down, he put Lisa's Tims on(Yass) and a little hat on her head.

* * *

Jungkook drove them to the Mall, going in one of the SuperMarkets and picking up the stuff. Jimin had Lisa in her little carrier, reading the list.

Jimin struggled to reach the green tea, whining as he jumped hopelessly. A hand came, helping him grab it. Jimin knew it was an alpha, averting his eyes and taking the box."Thanks," he mumbled, quickly picking up Lisa and heading back to the cart.

He seen Jungkook picking up milk. He dropped the the tea in the cart, letting out a breath.

"Can I hold her?" Jungkook asked, looking at the small baby. Jimin put her carrier down, picking her up out of it and handing her to Jungkook. The alpha smiled, Lisa grabbed his nose. He rocked her for a couple seconds, before handing her back to Jimin.

"She looks just like you." Jimin blushed, smiling a little. He might as well get to know him.

"How old are you?" Jimin broke the silence, they moved through the store.

"21, you?

"23."

"23? You're so young with a baby." Jungkook chuckled. Jimin zoned out for a second, remembering the camp, the cage the rage...and that little girl. His heart clenched. Jungkook had been shaking his shoulder. He looked at the alpha, his eyes completely black.

"Woah..." He blinked, suddenly the black faded, his eyes a light brown.

"....Ok then." Jungkook cleared his throat letting go. The continued shopping, then going back to the car. Jungkook was so nice to put everything in the trunk. He came back, starting the car.

"Hyung, what was that?" He asked.

"Nothing." Jimin said quickly, fidgeting with his fingers. Jungkook sighed, he left him alone, driving back silently to the house.

When the arrived, Jimin helped taking a couple bags in with Lisa. He left them on the kitchen floor, then running upstairs. He closed the door to her room and locked it. He took off his clothes, and shifted. 

"Jimin?" Why couldn't that alpha just leave him alone. More and more anger built up. He barked as the alpha tried to unlock the door.

"Jimin?" Another bark.

"Jimin!" Jungkook kicked the door twice before it opened. His heart dropped, watching Lisa hug his paw.

The white iris appeared slowly, Jungkook let out a shaky breath,looking at the wolf with fear and amazement.

"Jimin?" He stepped closer. Jimin backed up. He growled, trying to scare Jungkook away. The alpha kept coming, before rubbing his hand against his ear slowly. He didn't know what it was.

Maybe it was because Matthew was a doctor. Or maybe the way he talked.

He just feared Jungkook. He didn't have a reason.

* * *

 

"He-he..." Jungkook paced the kitchen, stopping and giving Seokjin a confused look.

"He...what?" Seokjin asked, looking at his brother.

"A wolf...in the house...with Lisa..."

"Jimin is a shifter."

"Fuck..."

"He usually only changes when he's really nervous or angry." Jungkook took in a deep breath.

"What!? So I'm making him angry"

"You're making him nervous." Seokjin corrected." When you have a past like his...it's complicated, it isn't my buisness to tell."

"Just...you ever wonder why he's so young, without a mate, and with a baby.?"

"Ask him."

"He's afraid of me Seokjin!"

"Stop looking scary."

"You aren't helping." Jungkook glared at him.

"I'm not trying to help, you want answers so ask someone with them."

"Fine." Jungkook rushed back upstairs, looking at the broken door.

"Sorry about that." He spoke softly Jimin nodded, rocking Lisa in his arms.

"Why are you so afraid of me."

"I'm not-"

"You are." Jimin looked up at him, watching as he sat down beside him.

"I don't have a good past with alphas."

"What happened...you can tell me." Jimin took a deep breath telling him of the camp in Seoul. How they tried to take away his daughter. He told him about Taeyang, how the alpha beat him senseless, and got him pregnant his second day there. The cage. The omegas. The pain. The heats. The birth.

That little girl.

Lisa matched her eyes with her mother's, the dark sclera and the white iris. She could feel her mother worry. She could feel his pain and his sorrow, his stress.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that." Jungkook, looked at Lisa, her eyes were locked on Jimin, watching his facial expression. The omega cried, into Jungkook, be embraced the alpha in a warm hug, with Lisa.

That's all he needed.

A hug.

 

 

 


	3. Yay!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mistakes...sorry. I'm a lazy whore

Feburary 8th. Tuesday

 

 

"Matthew!" Jimin jumped into the tall alphas arms. He hugged him tightly, smiling as short Lisa waffles over giggling. She hugged onto his leg, her cute screams echoed through the house as Matthew acted as if she was weighing him down.

"Youve gotten so big!" He exclaimed faking a limp. He picked the young child up smiling up at her. She was almost a year old. She squealed as Matthew followed Jimin into the kitchen where they found Seokjin(his natural habitat) eating a sub.

"They found her father...He was taken in early this morning. He was screaming about where his omega was..." Matthew cleared his throat. Jimin looked over to Lisa. The only trait she had of Taeyang was his thick blond hair. She looked over to her mother detecting he was uncomfortable." Do you want to talk to him, maybe press charges, or at least let Lisa know who her dad is. He's getting a death penalty for being involved with the camp...so..."

"Her father was involved with the camp?" Seokjin asked.

"Yeah, w-when can I-I see him." 

"He will be put to death on Thursday, so today or tomorrow."

Jimin got up, taking Lisa out is hands and heading upstairs. He put her in purple sweatshirt with matching sweatpants. He got a diaper bag, putting some purple shoes in it.(Lisa hates shoes.) He slipped her blue socks on and carried her back downstairs.

"Ok."

* * *

 

 

Seokjin sat in the back behind Jimin. Lisa was in her car seat behind Matthew, as the alpha drove, taking them to the prison where Taeyang was held in. They all had to be patted down, their pockets emptied, Jimin's diaper bag searched. Lastly they went through metal detectors.

Jimin felt his heart race as he held Lisa closer, going into a room. 4 other prisoners were there, their hands cuffed to the tables as some talked to wives, kids, friends and family.

Jimin spotted Taeyang,looking back at the door nervously. Seokjin gave him a thumbs up before leaving from the window. Jimin kept his head down, sitting in the chair in front of the man that caused him Hell.

"Why are you here?" Taeyang asked coldly

"I just felt-"

"Why are you here?" He asked again, looking at the trembling omega.

"Lisa." He turned her around, letting the alpha see his daughter.

"I'm surprised she's not a bitch omega like you, she takes after her daddy." Taeyang smirked looking at the small girl. She took one look at him and started to sniffle, hugging her mother more as the alpha smiled. He sighed, putting all his attention on Jimin.

"I seen her, the doors that way." He gestured with his head. Jimin finally lifted his head. Glaring at the him.

"Fuck you." Jimin growled.

"What was that bitch." He pulled against the cuffs. He expected Jimin to submit or maybe shut up, or even flinch. But the omega repeated himself, standing up as he did.

 

"I said, Fuck. You." Jimin banged his hand against the table looking down at him. Jimin put Lisa on the chair.

"I hate you, I hate everything about you, you fucking bitch! The pain I went through, staying in a room with an asshole like you. I hope when they kill you they hang you. Slow and painful.YOU DON'T DESERVE A QUICK DEATH! YOU DESERVE PAIN, AND SUFFERING,-a tear fell from his eye- I BRING YOUR FUCKING DAUGHTER AND YOU DONT EVEN CARE TO ASK IF SHE'S HEALTHY!?" 

He drew attention, the rest of the people in the room turning heads at the three.

"I hope you burn in Hell."Jimin finished, banging his hand on the table once more.

"I should have made sure you couldn't walk before we put you in that cage. I should have fucked you until your lungs collapsed." Jimin completely forgot about cursing in front of Lisa.

"You couldn't break anything with your tiny ass dick." Jimin picked up Lisa, walking away.

"Broke you enough to give you that piece of shit." Taeyang gestured to Lisa. Jimin put her down walking back, his eyes fully black.

This wasn't Jimin. This was a completely different person.

This was the mother.

"You can call me omega." He growled

"You can call me a bitch, a slut, a whore, a cum bucket, even a cock gobbler for all I care!" He raised his voice. His body becoming hotter as his anger grew more and more. People stared as he walked back slowly to Taeyang.

"But you will NOT!" His voice changing to a deep demonic growl as he continued." CALL MY DAUGHTER! A PIECE OF SHIT!" He changed, barking wildly as he charged Taeyang. The alpha pulled against the cuffs, panicking when the wolf flipped the table. It landed on his arm, the alpha screaming as Jimin latched onto his leg, pulling and twisting his head. He moved up to his stomach, thrashing his head as he tore Taeyang open blood was everywhere. He screamed, as Jimin scratched his face, leaving three angry claw marks, bleeding from his left eye. Finally the angry omega bit into his neck, violently breaking it. He threw his motionless body into the hard tile floor, blood dripping from him jaw.

"Oh my God!" Seokjin tried picked up Lisa, covering her face from the scene. Jimin pinned his ears, whining as officers entered the room.

"Mommy!" Lisa screamed squirming out Seokjin's grip. Jimin stopped as she spoke. Her small voice and years coming from her eyes.

"Mommy!" She yelled again, hugging onto his large leg. The officer looked over to the shifter then the other officer.

"I mean, he was scheduled this week... That was probably his mate in the camps."

"I'm NOT his mate, just the mother of his child, " Jimin changed, back, covering himself with Seokjin's jacket. He packed extra clothes in the diaper bag, putting on black pants and a blue shirt. Jimin walked out bare foot, holding Lisa tightly. People watched horrified, he still had blood on his mouth. He waiting in the car while Matthew explained to the officers.

"What was that!?" Seokjin slammed the car door. Matthew slipped in the front front, starting the car and backing out the space.

"He will not talk about my daughter that way." Jimin growled. Seokjin backed off, staying quiet. He seen how angry Jimin had gotten over his sweet baby.

Say anything about him, his daughter was a no no.

They arrived back, Jimin immediately running into the house. He noticed his door was fixed. He slammed it shut, cradling his daughter as she fell asleep. He caressed her hair, putting her  in the crib with her favorite stuffed monkey.

When Jimin seen Jungkook, he let go.  All his emotions coming out.He ran into the alpha's armd. He cried into his chest. Jungkook noticed the dried blood all over his mouth.

"What-"

"I couldn't hold back, I killed him, I killed him and it felt so...relieving. So free." Jungkook just held him, kissing his forehead. He brought Jimin to the kitchen, gently cleaning his face with a wet paper towel.

"Thanks..." Jimin mumbled, he looked up at the alpha as he cleaned his plump lips. Jimin grabbed onto Jungkook's shirt, standing on his toes, and kissing him.

Jungkook stood still, only kissing back when the omega tangled his fingers in his hair. Jungkook lifted him up, and placed him on the table, placing his hands on his waist. Jimin moaned in the kiss, letting his hands wander up Jungkook's shirt. He rubbed his hands over his abs, breaking the kiss and burying his face in his neck. He licked at the scent glands, moaning at the rough smell.

"You're in heat." Jungkook pulled away. Jimin continued to touch his stomach, biting his lip, enjoying every breath Jungkook took. Every muscle his fingers ran over. He blushed as Seokjin walked into the kitchen, pausing at the sight before him. Jimin snatched his hands from under his shirt.

"Um... I just wanted some pineapples." Seokjin held his hands up, walking over to the fridge, taking out a can, opening it and leaving while chewing." Just some pineapples..."


	4. Stuck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lisa:5(almost 6)
> 
> Jimin:26(almost 27)
> 
> Jungkook:25
> 
> Seokjin:30
> 
> Matthew:30
> 
> Didn't edit. Don't kill me.

"Remember, clips first, then tie so it can be comfortable." Hyuna reminded Jimin, giving him a small slap on his ass. She was helping Jimin fix his garter belt, tying a bow then getting up." Your serving today, VIP." She winked slipping on her heels before heading on stage.

"Fuck." He cursed sweeping his blonde hair off his forehead, just to fix it back. He was putting on the waiter shirt which was Really just a plain white shirt written with the words'SLUT'  in blue dripping letters and rainbow colored splatters all over it. He pulled up the thigh high socks, fixing his black shorts." It's for Lisa." He reminded himself. After putting some lipgloss on his bottom lip he headed out, the large fake lashes on his eyes making his vision seem like he had an umberella over each eye.

He got paid good here. He was able to get an apartment, a nice one at that. Get the couch he was looking at for months. Buy his little girl a tablet. This job was good, but came with a price. He held the platter of drinks with one hand, walking over to the VIP section of the bar.

Mostly alphas, a couple omegas there that were with their alphas or chilling by themselves, few betas. Jimin sighed reminding himself once again it was for Lisa. The whole reason he continued to stay at this shithole.

He walked up to his first table, serving the alphas two bottles of tequila with shotglasses.

"Thanks hun." His rugged voice making Jimin cringe. He slapped his ass getting a glare from Jimin and a laugh from his two other buddies." Wanna make some extra money tonight baby?" The second one asked, poring himself a shot.

Jimin kept walking, his high heels clinking against the floor. He got two tall glasses. He didn't know what it was since he was never a hard drinker, but it smelt sweet and rough, it was blue and faded into purple at the top. Like a cup could get you drunk in a second.

Hyuna was on the pole upside down blowing a kiss to an alpha.  She smirked rubbing against it throwing her hair around. He could tell she was trying to get laid with the way she was moving. Usually she'd just grind on the pole, maybe a split or two, then be done with it. She was eyes a particular alpha, he was cute. A little fuckboyish.

 

Jimin served the drinks to two others, an alpha and a beta, both males. He tried to ignore them overall. One grabbed his arm.

"What are you doing tonight sweetie, you got an alpha?" The alpha asked.

"Dont touch me." Jimin snapped pulling his arm away.

"Come on omega, you know you want to. I can smell your slick-" Jimin cut the beta off.

"Your a beta, you aren't worth anything." Jimin spat. He became more aggressive in this area. He knew these men couldn't lay a finger on him without getting their ass beat by security guards. The waiters and strippers were valuable here. They needed to be safe and comfortable.

"You little-"

"Is there a problem sir." A security guard asked. A huge alpha, muscular, his voice deep and threatening. He looked mean but he was actually a teddy bear. His mate could make him blush just by calling him cute names, like sweet cakes or honey bun.

"Thanks Namjoon." Jimin smiled up at him.

"No problem, tell seokjinnie hyung I'll be late, I'm getting him something special."

"I will when I pick up Lisa."

"Thanks, be careful shrimp." He smiled. Jimin nodded. Serving table after table for two hours, his heels starting to hurt his feet. His shift was finally over. 

Jimin stretched his back, taking off his lashes and sitting at the bar. It was closing in a hour so no one was really there.

He leaned his head against the black counter tapping his hand against it.

"Gimme something light." He said, a familiar scent came over.

"Jimin?" He lifted his head so quick his neck almost snapped. Jungkook was a bartender here. A fucking bartender. Here.

"H-hey."

"Whatre you doing here?"

"I work here. Shift just ended." Jungkook flipped a bottle, pouring rum with more fruit juice juice. He shook the mixer, pouring it into a cup and giving it to Jimin.

"Hurricane.Youll be able to drive after one, more juice." He leaned against the counter, flashing the smile." How you been? how's Lisa?"

"Shes ok, I'm same as always."

"Why work here, a bunch of pervs come here."

"Pays the bills." Jimin said sipping his drink.

"How old is she?"

"5 her alpha side is coming in early."

"What do you mean?"

"Protective of me, really protective. She won't let any alpha even give me a handshake. She nearly beat Namjoon's knee to death." Jungkook laughed, opening a beer and drinking some. They stopped looking over to the commotion happening with Hyuna. 

"Your friend is something else."

"Hyuna isn't like that." Jimin defended.

"Shes a player I'll give her that. Tells you how much she wants you, next day she's gone. Actually made me think I was special, you know?"

"you- you slept with her?"

"No, Hoseok did though told me all about her game. She's good, not good enough for me though." Jimin felt himself relax, letting out the breath he didn't know he was holding. Turns out Jungkook had a lot of side jobs. Being a bartender, a waiter and mainly a doctor at a children's hospital.

"O-oh, your s-single."

"Yep." Jimin felt himself blush, quickly drowning the rest if his drink. The sweetness of the Orange juice sitting on his tongue." Hey my shifts over, you want to get some food."

"S-sure." Jimin stood nervously. His heels were off and in his hand. Jungkook caught a glimpse of him." I have to get ready."

Let's face facts. Jimin was thick. Especially in tight shorts and a socks around his thighs. He walked back into the dressing room, his whorish clothes put in the company hamper, and his casual clothes thrown on.

Even covering more skin, he was still good looking.

"Where do you wanna go?"

"Wendy's is fine, I'm craving a burger."

"Wendy's it is."

* * *

 

Jimin sipped his coke, the burn at the back of his throat making him burp.

"Excuse me." He blushed. Jungkook chucked turning the cornering and parking in front of Seokjin's house.

"You need a ride home?" 

"I'll be fine. Thanks." He smiled taking off his seat belt and getting out.

"I'll see you later." He said before getting out the car. Lisa ran into his arms at the front door, hugging Jimin tightly.

"Mommy!." Jungkook had slipped past Jimin to greet his brother. Seokjin hugged Jungkook, reminding him to becareful at night. Jungkook nodded and rolled his eyes, giving Lisa a pat on the head.

"She mostly slept, woke up when you came." Seokjin patted her head." I'll see you next week ok?"

"Ok!" She hugged his leg before taking Jimins hand.

* * *

 

After going home Jimin set his keys down. He gave Lisa a bath and put her to back bed.

"Mommy." Lisa said hugging her covers. Jimin hummed next to her, putting the book down.

"Who was that big man."

"What big man?" He tensed.

"The one who hugged Jinnie, is he bad.

"No honey. Hes a friend of mine, go to sleep, you have school tomorrow." He kissed her forehead heading out the room.

Jimin barely slept. His nightmares about Taeyang didn't bother him as much. They were usually small flashes. they didn't catch him off guard like they used to.

 

 

He opened his eyes to Lisa, clutching her panda bear.

"Theres a person at the door." She whimpered. It wasn't like her to be afraid.

Jimin looked through the small hole of the door, seeing an Hyuna. He sighed opening it for the beta.

"Its seven in the morning, what do you want?" He rubbed his eyes.

"Well the manager texted me, shifts are changing. Thought you should know."

"He didn't text me."

"That's because you changed your number."

"Lisa start getting ready." Jimin sighed. She ran to her room, closing the door.

"You're staying in VIP." Jimins eyes widened.

"I was covering for Irene, they can't keep me there!" Jimin whispered loudly.

"Irene is on main stage with me, you're staying in VIP with Taehyung, you should be fine. Besides Namjoon won't let anything happen to you."

"That's not the point. They're pigs. You can't serve a table without being groped.'

"Chim, it's a strip club. What do you expect? A piece of ass like you walking around in high heels and you expect to just be untouched."

"Fuck off Hyuna, get out."

"Dont be like that Chim."

" I have to take Lisa to school."

"I'll drive her, I have to come back. New protocol for VIP. Gotta show you some tips."

* * *

 

"What!?"

"Chim-"

"No!"

"Jimin, this isn't my idea."

"I'm walking around naked!"

"Your not naked! You just have a very large shirt and your naked under it." Hyuna smirked pulling up the shirt. Jimin smacked her hand.

"I'm not a slut."

"Now they can request...extra service-"

"Is it a strip club or a trap house, I feel very violated. Stop touching my ass!"

"Sorry." Hyuna giggled." I don't know, you can deny them though. For extra service tips go straight to you, at least two hundred dollars."

Jimin sighed. He did need a car so He could bring Lisa places.

"I'm only doing this for Lisa."

"Chim, don't do anything you don't want to. Check in with Mark he has birth control for omegas. Take it before you go in VIP.

"Alright, I'll see him later." A brief moment of silence before Hyuna played with the bow on his thigh highs.

"So, that guy you left with..."

"Hes a friend, Fuck off."

"You sure, I bet money with Mark that you two fucked."

"Hes my social workers brother, Seokjin would kill me."

"Jinnie would allow it," she waved him off.

"We've spent too much time together, you have to go." Hyuna chuckled.

"Aww I haven't taught you how to ride yet."

"Hyuna I swear-"

"Come on it will be quick. Sometimes you gotta top, be a man Jimin." Hyuna laid on her back on the soft couch." Come on~" Jimin rolled his eyes, straddling her hips. She placed her hands on his waist, guiding him in the motion.

"Stop being so stiff. Got it? Or maybe we could make it real with a strap on-"

"Hyuna!" Jimin blushed pushing off of him. He pulled on the shirt, trying to cover himself as he jogged to the kitchen. He poured himself a glass of juice.

"Sometimes I get drunk before sex."

"I'm awkward when I'm drunk." Jimin ran his fingers through his hair. Hyuna mimicked him.

"A shy femboy is ok too."

"I'm not a femboy!"

"Yeah your a manly macho muscle pig." Hyuna took his cup sipping out of it." You sure you don't wanna be on main stage with me."

"Positive." He snapped.

"Ok babe, I'll pick up Lisa for you."

"Thanks."

She opened the door looking back at Jimin.

"You sure-"

"100%, I dont don't wanna be on main stage." Hyuna laughed before closing it. 


	5. For Lisa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn't edit don't kill me.

It was a huge step. But he did it. He showed up in that 'uniform'. He felt uncomfortable knowing that his dick was swinging between his legs, these long socks constantly brushing against it. But he did it.

He noticed there was two platforms and poles on the stage. Hyuna was practicing with Irene and Taehyung trying to get the routine right. He never really talked with Taehyung, but he knew he was skillful. He was clumsy over all but on that pole he was weightless. almost better then Hyuna.

He went to the back, strapping his heels on. They were black, about 6 inches black with pink on the heel. His stomach hurt.

He hadn't actually had sex, real sex in over 4 years. The most  sexual interaction he had was with Jungkook. When he touched him. When he made him lose control without any clothes coming off.

It was stupid though. The younger alpha probably had someone. He was handsome, well built, sweet, there's no reason for him to be single. 

Jimin walked out the room almost bumping into Taehyung. He mumbled a small apology walking across the stage to Hyuna.

"Aww, my mochi!" She squealed grabbing his cheek. Specifically his ass cheek.

"I'm nervous."

"Youll be fine. Head up, back arched, steady steps." She poked him in his chest. Jimin rolled his eyes, giving her a small smile before turning to walk back to VIP.

Jimin took a deep breath. The night was just starting. Taehyung was already flirting with a women. The heels don't even throw her off. Not even the garter belt. Or the fact that he had a full face of makeup. She went into a VIP room with him.

Now he was alone.

And all he smelled were alphas.

* * *

Jimin got his drinks serving beers to random men, receiving slaps on his ass and money put in random places in either his thigh highs or garter belt. People started requesting heavier drinks.

Vodka. Hennessey. Tequila. It's was getting crazy. 

He went back to the bar. Joshua left, giving Jungkook a small guy handshake. Jimin waited for the drinks to be prepared and two bottle. Jungkook gave him a wink. Packing his platter with six cups two filled with clear, the other four were orange.

"Hey honey, wanna Fuck." Jimin looked at the man, then rolled his eyes still waiting for the drinks.

"No." Jimin said waiting impatiently.

"Come on baby-"

"He said no." Jungkook cut in using his alpha voice against another alpha. He put the bottles on the platter, glaring at the man. 

All Jimin knew is that when he slapped his ass, Jungkook growled. He turned back and the male slammed a cup on Jungkook's head. 

Jungkook had him against the bar by his neck nearly choking him.

"Jungkook let him go!" Irene yelled coming beside the alpha. Irene happened to be an alpha. She was basically forcing Jungkook onto submission. Jungkook let go of the man picking up the shattered glass and rubbing his own hair.

"Come on Kookie, you'll be fine. It's been two minutes and your already trying to kill someone." Irene rolled her eyes stepping away from Jungkook and back on the stage.

Jungkook gave Jimin a reassured smile as the  man left, serving another drink to Taehyung and Hyuna.

Jimin served his drinks returning to the bar. 10 more minutes then his shift was over. He watched Jungkook take a shot, he still looked a little annoyed.

"You ok?"

"I'm good." He responded back." You?"

"I mean... It's a strip club."

"Jesus, have a back bone. You can't just let them touch you like that. If that were me-"

"If it were you, you'd choke slam someone." Jungkook chuckled.

"Your right I would."

"I'm short. And weak..."

"Your not weak ,you just tell yourself your weak. Jimin your honestly the strongest person I know. I couldn't even imagine going through what you want through at 23. You were hopeless."

"I um...I haven't shifted, in over three years. I don't really..."

"Hey. if you have to maul someone I'm not judging." Jungkook passed him a cup.

"Mimosa. Sip it slow you." He told him. He was so skilled with his hands. Flipping bottles as he made drinks. Pouring in the right proportion without a measuring cup. He shook the mixer, pouring it out in a cup full of ice, with a straw and an umberella.

"Here." He handed it to an alpha woman, giving her a soft smile then turning his attention back on Jimin.

"Hey-" 

"My shifts over." Jimin snapped to the the table of men. He felt a weight being put off him.

"Howre you feeling with true New shit?" Jungkook asked.

"It's fine I guess. Hyuna said I don't have too sleep with them if I dont want to."

"Good." His jaw clenched as he leaned over the bar. Somin switched out for Hyuna. She was drunk. Very drunk.

"Jimin, my baby!" She kissed his cheek, giggling." Gimme a screwdriver!" She yelled to Jungkook.

"Hyuna. You had twelve full drinks."

"You're counting?"

"I have nothing better to do."

"I haven't been laid in forever!" She leaned over the bar face to face with Jungkook. Jimin felt threatened watching her flirt with Jungkook. His Jungkook.

"You just had sex an hour ago." He narrowed his eyes at her, standing up straight.

"No~ I didn't!" She bounced her boobs. 

"I don't fight women, but I will smack the whore out of you." Hyuna gasped slapping Jungkook across his face.

He took a long look at his drink, before throwing it on her." Your drunk. If you wanna fuck someone, your in a room full of horny men." She walked off stumbling in her heels. Jimin was just sipping and watching. The alcohol slowly getting to him. He took off his heels.

"I didn't bring any extra clothes. Can you drive me home?"

"Sure." Jimin stood up, He felt dizzy."

"Take it slow, that's the heaviest liquor you had in a while." Jungkook helped him out. 

* * *

The concrete was cold under his feet. Jimin looked up at Jungkook, quickly averting his gaze after he looked back.

"Do you like me Jimin?"

"Of-"

"You know what I mean."

"...you're very attractive." Jungkook grabbed his arm, keeping him still.

"Just physical attraction?"

"No..." He tried to hide his blush. Jungkook lifted his chin up, kissing him softly. He kissed back hesitantly at first, then letting go, lacing his fingers through his hair. 

He backed Jimin up into his car, a firm grip on his waist. Jungkook pulled back, breathing heavily, the sweet alcohol in his breath against Jimin's face.

"I'm sorry."

"I-its ok." Jimin muttered, pacing his feet slightly. His feet felt heavier on the concrete, like it was digging in the sole of his foot.

He got in the car. Trying to hide his erection. He could've easily told Jungkook to drive to Seokjin's.

He took him to his.

It had been 5 years of being a mother that barely drank, and always followed the rules. a small fragile omega. 

But he let Jungkook Fuck him in his bed. Against the wall. on the floor, hard.

He actually liked it this time. He didn't think of that asshole. He couldn't even remember his name anymore. Jungkook wiped him away.

But that morning as he woke up in his bed to his 6 o'clock alarm on a Saturday. Alone.

Though he did smell food. Good food.

Lisa was in her bed sleeping soundly

A note over a stack of pancakes. It wasn't an apology. It was an invatation. To a date. A date with Jungkook. A Date with Jungkook next week with his number under it.

But what Jimin found out blew his whole morning to shreds.

He took a test. He took it three times.

The nervousness he felt made him shift into his wolf form.

He was pregnant. 

 

 

 


	6. Four Years

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn't edit dont kill me

He told himself he wasn't going to freak out like in the camp. Jimin rubbed his face, finally leaving the bathroom after what felt like an hour. He feels hopeless, just completely stuck. He was slowly losing it.

He paced the room ignoring every text that sent to his phone. He couldn't even focus.

He was pregnant. Pregnant on accident. Pregnant because he was drunk. Jimin keeps scolding himself, yelling if he would've just pushed him off it would've been fine.

 

_Jungkook kicked the door shut, picking Jimin up and taking him to his room. He forced their messy kiss to separate, throwing Jimin on the bed. He looked down at him hungrily, his eyes red covered in lust. He pulled his shirt off, then his pants along with his boxers in one go._

_Jimin squeaked as Jungkook roughly flipped him over onto his stomach kissing from the back of his knee to his inn_ _er thigh, then licking a stripe over his cheek._

_Jimin blushed madly, quivering as Jungkook spread him. He felt the wetness against his hole before it went in moving around as it pleased. He squeezed his eyes shut, holding back a moan. Jungkook pushed a finger under his tongue thrusting it slowly._

_Jimins body jerked at the jolt of pleasure, Jungkook continued to curl his finger rubbing against his prostate where Jimin could never reach._

_"You ok?" He asked crawling up and kissing his earlobe. Jimin nodded letting him put in another finger, scissoring them in him. Jimin started to drip more slick, running down his balls and onto the bed._

_"Please.." Jimin begged moving impatiently. Fingers immediately replaced with Jungkook's hard cock, slipping inside him. He grunted at the his tightness, the sheer warmth of him enveloping him. Jimin nodded and be started to move rubbing his hands along Jimins back as he found a rhythm, thrusting faster. He lifted Jimin's lower half a little more, getting a pillow under him to keep him up. He started up again with a hard thrust making Jimin scream. His knuckled were white as he gripped the blue sheets._

_Jimin was lost in pleasure, his eyes shining a bright gold .Jungkook leaned back, pulling Jimin on top of him. He felt like he was being tugged around as Jungkook effortlessly picked him up. Jungkook turned him around._

_"Look at me." He commanded kicking his lips and he pushed back in him. Jimin gripped his shoulders nervously bouncing himself on his length. Jungkook was kissing his neck, still bucking his hips up adding force to his prostate._

_"I'm coming. Coming-" he whined throwing his head back as his movements became sloppy. His voice cracking , his orgasm rushing him unexpectedly."I-I--"_

_"Shh" Jungkook whispered against his neck thrusting his hips up." Don't be sorry." He started moving Jimin grinding him down on his cock. He moved him like he weighed nothing." I just want you to feel good."_

_Jungkooks breath became ragged,  heavily in Jimins ear."Oh Fuck." Jimin clenched around  his body trembling as Jungkook came in him._

_All he could focus on was the warmth of it, shooting up in him. He stopped his forehead against Jungkook's. The alpha kissed him softly, laying him back against the pillow._

_Jimin bit his lip keeping his legs wrapped around Jungkook. "Again?" He grinded his hips up. Jungkook smirked, chuckling as Jimin rubbed his hands down his back, grabbing his ass." Please."_

* * *

Jimin didn't know what to say. He'd have to leave the club. The first person he texted was Hyuna, only telling her he was pregnant and ignoring all her other questions.

Then Matthew. Matthew was like a brother to him. He immediately asked if he had to fuck someone up, or throw the man in a woodchipper. Jimin told him it as ok though taking ten minutes to calm Matthew down.

He knew he should've been been more careful. Jimin didn't own condoms. Not only because he didn't have sex, but because he didn't think he'd have sex any time soon he wasn't prepared for another baby.

The strip club paid good, no matter how degrading it was. He avoided Jungkook's texts. He barely even talked to him after their steamy night.

Jimin only managed to avoid him to two weeks, his body wasn't changing that much. He was walking down the street with Lisa, smiling as the young girl played with an airplane, making small sounds and crashing it into Jimin's leg.

Lisa hated dolls, barbies,and kids that were younger then her( mostly because she wanted all jimins attention). He likes dresses though.

He felt his heart drop as Jungkook pulled up beside him, driving slow along the edge of the road.

"Need a ride?"

"I'm fine." Jimin kept going forward.

"Jimin, get in. Please" Jungkook pleaded. Jimin rolled his eyes, opening the back seat for Lisa and getting in the front.

"Why are you avoiding me."

"I'm not."

"You are, what's going on? Listen if the other night-"

"Mommy! Mommy is the best!" Lisa sang clapping her hands. Jimin gave a small smile looking back at her. She smiled up, missing one of her front teeth.

"Don't take off your seat belt Pokpak." Jimin told her before she could even reach for it.

"Mommy when is my sister coming!"

"Sister?" Jungkook looked at him slamming his foot on the brake.

"Fuck." Jimin rubbed his face.

"You're pregnant? Why didn't you tell me!" Jungkook grabbed his arm.

"Don't touch my mommy!" Lisa screamed at him, holding her plane like a sword.

"Just take me home."

"No! Your pregnant with my child! I'm not just gonna act like this is nothing!"

"Well who's fault is that Jungkook!"

"It's no ones fault, asshat just listen-"

"Take me home."

"I'll take you home, and I'm coming with you."

"I can raise my pups on my own."

"Well it's my pup too," Jungkook snapped turning the corner." I'll be back here by eight with Seokjin." He parked the car.

"For what! You know I'm pregnant now leave me alone."

"Thats my fucking child." He snapped" so I'm gonna bring Seokjin, and if you don't open the door I'm breaking it down. We're gonna figure out what we are doing with the pup."

"We!?"

"Yeah' we'. What you expect me to leave?.'

"I can raise my pups, I don't need you!"

"Jimin, you can barely take care of yourself. You have ptsd, you cower like a child, you work in a strip club, no degree or even a diploma and live in a low end apartment with a five year old that you can barely provide for." Jimin slapped him. Hard across his face, tears burning his eyes

"Who the hell are you?" Jimin growled.

"The father of your child, and I will be there for my child."

"I'm fine on my-"

"I don't care, I'm still raising my child. I can help you. I don't mind Lisa either."

"Just Fuck off." Lisa grabbed Jimin's finger.

"If you move I'll find you." Jungkook threated

 Jimin got out, grabbing Lisa, going inside. Jungkook drove off.

* * *

 

"Mommy?"

"Yeah?"

"Whats a pup?"

"It's my baby, Pokpak. You were a pup too." He squeezed her cheek.

Jimin shifted, more painfully. His bones ached as he howled with Lisa shifting next to him. 

* * *

 

He whined hearing the knocks on the door.

"Jimin, open it now!" Jungkook ordered. Seokjin was beside him, his face showed several different emotions. He looked down the hall at the security camera.

"Jungkook maybe-" he banged on the door harder. Right when he was getting ready to kick it down Jimin opened the door, Lisa in his arms.

"Jinnie-"

"I'm not mad at you." Seokjin looked Down at him." I cant be." He put his hand on Lisa's head, running his hand through her fur." I think it's best that you move in with Jungkook."

Taeyang flashed through his eyes.

"W-why, I-I'm fine here!"

The warm feeling on his cheek of Taeyang slapping him across his face.

"Because Jungkook wants to be a father. He needs to keep you safe, there's plently of alphas here that would take an opportunity to rape you."

A kick to his stomach.

"No!"

Lisa pulled out his arms.

"No! No, no!"

His future child shipped off to another family.

"Its my baby, you won't take it from me!"

 

"Jimin-" Jungkook reached out

 

"It's mine!"

 

 

_Shut up omega!_

 

"Get out! Get out, get out! It's mine!" Jimin clutched his stomach protecting himself. 

"Jimin!" Jungkook used his alpha voice, his eyes red in pure dominance. Even Seokjin shrinked back." I won't take them. I won't hurt you like he did." He slowly approached him, pulling him into his arms.

 

"It's ours."

 

 


	7. Here

It's been a month since Jimin moved in with Jungkook. His baby bump was showing. He wouldn't quit the club yet. It wasn't that noticeable since he wore a big shirt. The thighs highs started to irritate his skin. His garter belt annoyed him more then it usually did.

 

And the word slut, made him want to choke someone.

 

He served his first table of the night, the sound of us heels getting on his nerves. He took them off,  and the garter belt.

 

One table he walked past he almost thought he was hallucinating. Taeyang?

 

He dropped the platter looking at the man, holding his hands over his mouth.

 

"Are you ok?" He reached out touching Jimin's arm. Jimin pulled away like he had been pricked. His stomach turned,running off to the bathroom.

 

He opened the stall, locking it shut and there he threw up everything he ate. 

 

"Chim?" Hyuna knocked on the stall." Chim are you ok." He heard another pair of heels clicking against the floor.

 

Pink with a black bow. Irene. That bitch.

 

"Chimmy this is the girls bathroom." Irene said."come on open up."

 

"I'm fine." Jimin opened the door. His blue lipstick smudged and his hair ruffled.

 

"I told you to quit Chim."

 

"I just...seen someone who looked like him."

"Like who?" Irene asked.

 

"Mind your fucking business."

 

"Hey, Chim-"

 

"Stop calling me that! We're not friends. We're not buddies!"

 

"Snappy." Irene rolled her eyes.

 

"She's just worried Chim."

 

"She wasn't fucking worried when I was held by my neck."

 

"Jimin! You need to calm down!"

 

"There's a human growing inside me and you expect me to calm the Fuck down."

 

"Just quit Jimin, your mood swings are crazy. Jungkook will-"

 

"I can take care of myself! I'm not a useless omega ok! I don't need him. I held my own in that fucking camp for eight damn months with Lisa and I can do it again here!" Jimin left the bathroom.

 

Jimin just needed to finish his shift. He fixed himself in the dressing room. He couldn't look at that man when he sat next to him.

"Hey um..."

 

"Fuck off."

 

"You left this...on the floor."

 

"That's nice." Jimin drank his water.

 

"Don't be a dick."

 

"Fuck off." He left that platter on the bar.

 

"I guess you are what you eat."

 

"I guess so. Pussy." He turned around.

 

"What the fuck did you just say." Jimin fully turned in his stool 

 

" I said you're a pussy."

 

"Wonder what crawled up your ass."

 

"Your father's tongue." Jimin shot back." You can go away now."

 

"Jimin!" Hyuna scolded." I'm sorry sir. He didn't mean it."

 

"He better-"

 

"Oh I meant every word. But if it makes you feel better you can think i didn't." 

 

"Calm that bitch down before he finds my fist down his throat."

 

"Tell that  _pussy_ to stop crying."

 

Jungkook's shift started. He seen the man standing close to Jimin and Hyuna raising his fist like he was going to hit him.

 

"Yo." Jungkook came from around the bar,standing between the two. "Back the fuck up" Jungkook glared at him.

 

"Come on Jimin." 

 

"I'm staying right here."

"Jimin, come on, you need to go home and rest."

"Nope." Jungkook sighed, picking him up over his shoulder and bringing him into the dressing room.

He locked the door and pushed Jimin against the wall.

"What the fuck!"

"You stink and youre dripping." He turned him around, opening his pants and lifting his shirt. He pushed a finger in him quickly before thrusting into Jimin's entrance, immediately moving roughly pushing past his tight ring. The omega hit his fist against the wall, gritting his teeth.

Jungkook gripped the back of his neck, trapping him against the wall, and thrusting deep inside him, blindly searching for a bundle of nerves.

"F-f-Fuck!" Jimin whined. "I hate you." He moaned pushing back against Jungkook." I cant stand you."

"Shut up." Jungkook growled in his ear. "You're my omega, you understand that."  Jimin nodded quickly, wincing as his head was yanked back by his hair.

He turned him around picking him up, and wasting no time  thrusting back into him.

"Look at me." Jungkook grabbed his face. Jimin obeyed him looking into his red eyes.

He kissed Jimin, pushing his tongue past his lips.

"I puked..." He tried pushing him away, turning his face to the other side.

"I don't care." He continued to kiss him, his hips stuttering as he came. He stroked Jimin until he finished shooting against the shirt ,his eyes rolled rolled back. He put him down, Jimin still grinding against him.

"I'm gonna take you home, you're gonna put Lisa to bed, and you're going sleep. You understand me hyung."

"Yes alpha..."

"Don't you ever say you dont need me, or I'll make you need me. Your gonna quit the club, and have a stress free pregnancy."

"But-"

"Don't argue with me hyung, Ok?" Jimin nodded, looking down at his hands.

Jungkook lifted his chin, placing a kiss on his lips." If you're good, you'll get a reward when Lisa goes to school."

"Yes alpha."

"Come on, I hate it when other alphas look at you. It makes me want to rip their heads off."

* * *

 

 Lisa was already asleep when Jimin arrived. He sent Seokjin a text, giving him quick thank you.

Jimin removed his makeup, showered, and threw on Jungkook's shirt. He sighed, inhaling his scent. 

He took the hamper, dumping all of Jungkook's dirty clothes on the bed. He arranged it so it made a large nest, surrounding himself with the heavenly scent he loved so much.

 

 He had a small dream. A dream of Lisa and her soon to be younger brother. The woman was at Jimin's doorstep with a man at her side scolding her little brother to be nice and fixing his hair. He opened the door for her, hugging her and his son.

Suddenly everything was blurry as his perspective changed. The woman was shouting at her younger brother. Her eyes red as she called him a small stupid omega. The boy yelled back pushing her back arms length.

Jimin looked at her and put his head down. She was alpha right? Alpha knew best? Alphas are strong, they know what's best?

Taeyang was the man by her side, setting a hand on his daughters shoulder.

"That's my girl. Make the bitch submissive, just like his mother."

 

Jimin shot up panting like he couldn't breathe, he looked at his now disoriented nest, some of the clothes missing off the bed. He sighed laying back down. A small knock on his door made him sit up again.

Little Lisa opened it, shuffling over to Jimin and climbing into the bed.

"Are you ok mommy. You s-screamed." She looked worried, cuddling her panda as she laid next to him.

"I'm ok Pokpak, go back to bed."

"I-I don't w-wanna leave until you're ok..." Jimin kissed her forehead, rubbing her head.

"You scream a lot in your sleep mommy." Lisa played with the ear on her panda, looking up at him with innocent eyes." I can't sleep when you're afraid." She whispered snuggling into his chest.

 

 

Jimin cooked her some spicy ramyun, setting it on the table for her to eat.

"Mommy?"

"Hmm?"

"Why does the big man make us stay here."

"You know I'm pregnant right Pokpak." She nodded, messily slurping her noodles." Well he's the father. That's means you have to be nice."

"I don't like him. He's stronger then me." Jimin giggled.

"You don't like people who are stronger then you?"

"Because then, I cant protect mommy from the big man."

"Mommy can beat the big man."

"You can! Beat him up, he's a meany."

"Hes mean!" He exaggerated.

"Yeah! He called me big head!"

"Well I might just have to beat him up for you."

"Yeah and I can break his arms like on Ninja Assassin!" Jimin chuckled. Maybe...He shouldn't let her watch that.

"Done."

"Mhm!" He took her bowl in the sink.

"1 hour then back to bed."

"But-"

"It's Friday, tomorrow you can stay up all night if you want."

"I Can we watch Ninja Assassin?"Maybe...He could let her watch it.

"Sure." He sat on the couch, pulling her into her lap.

"I love you mommy!"

"Love you too Pokpak."

 


	8. Away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn't edit dont kill me

Jimin has been holding onto Lisa. Jungkook offered to drive her to school, Jimin denied. Jungkook offered to take her to the park, Jimin denied.

He doesn't want to lose her again, especially to an alpha. He probably feels threatened by her. the presence of another alpha near his omega. 

She's just a kid. Jimin is going crazy, keeping the five year old as close as possible.

If Jungkook took her anywhere, Jimin had to be there or it was no deal.

He couldn't sleep like he used to. Visions of Taeyang taking Lisa away, or in the camp. He remembered one day in particular over and over again. The day he got pregnant with Lisa. It was the worst day of his life.

The omega was sitting in the small room underground below the hospital of the camp. It was mostly brick and cold, just a mattess, and a nightstand. That was it.

He was covered in bruises, crying as he stared at his phone smashed to pieces. Heavy footsteps were coming down the hall, clearly heard past the heavy metal door. He could feel his heart in his throat.

The rough stench of an alpha in rut. The keys mingled as he unlocked the door. It slammed shut, where he locked it again, licking his lips as he looked down at the young omega.

"Take off your clothes." He waited, looking at Jimin like he was a meal. Jimin stayed still, hugging himself into a tighter ball.

"Last chance."

Jimin screamed as the alpha grabbed his hair, forcing him out of his protective huddle. He took a knife off his thigh, cutting his pants open before throwing him on the bed.

"Please!" Jimin screamed, thrashing under the large alpha." Please leave me alone!" He hit his chest over and over but not getting his desired reaction.

Taeyang backhanded him.

"Listen omega!" He used his alpha voice, grabbing Jimin's neck to keep him in place." Just sit back and it'll be over before you know it. The more you struggle the more painful it will be."

"I'm not in heat!"

"Youll still get pregnant." He smirked, keeping both his hands in his large one. 

"No! Stop! Stop!"

 

He stared off to the other wall of the room. He his face was stained with tears. He just tried to count the bricks. Trying to ignore Taeyang's moans above him.

He waited.

And waited.

Everytime he was never done. It's been two hours since Taeyang came into this room. He hasn't left since. The only other time that door opened was when Taeyang requested water through a radio.

Four hours past and Taeyang napped for ten minutes then started again.

The sun started to set and he still didn't stop. Even when he was sure the alpha couldn't knot him anymore he continued to Fuck him without cumming.

Jimin hadn't released once. He wasn't even aroused. He was disgusted and terrified. He didn't sleep. 

He was sent back in his cage with the other omegas with hand mark across his face.

The only benefit was he got more food because he was pregnant. He was treated less harsh because he could possibly be carrying another omega that could help create more omegas to keep their species alive.

Alpha women could have children. So could beta woman. But omegas were always below everything. Always last and always weak.

* * *

"Jimin, please talk to me. Please."

"..."

"Jimin." He was zoned out. A tear left his eye. Jungkook held his shoulders shaking him slightly. His eyes slowly fadded into black. Jungkook backed away as he shifted. 

Jimin whined, lifting his paw. Another tear dripped onto the floor. Jungkook cuddled the large wolf, sitting ok the floor and letting the omega rest his head in his lap.

"I'm sorry you dont feel safe around me." Jungkook said." I'm sorry you can't trust me around Lisa." He started to cry." I'm sorry you can't sleep at night, I'm sorry you can't go a day without thinking of him."

"I'm sorry Lisa reminds you everyday of who he is."

Jimin lifted his head, flattening his ears as he licked Jungkook. The alpha gave a sad smile, petting him.

"I promise i won't hurt you." He connected their heads, kissing Jimin's snout.

He shifted back,holding Jungkook's face as he kissed him.

Lisa was coming out of her room. Jungkook could hear the claws sliding against the floor. He wrapped his sweater around Jimin. The small alpha sniffed her mother, like she was trying to detect any uneasyness. 

Jungkook picked her up in his arms, taking her back to her room while Jimin got himself dressed.

Sometimes Jimin was scared to wear  his favorite shirts because he didn't want to shift. Or he'd stay inside because he knew he was sad and didn't want to shift outside of home.

Or trying to keep his temper under control while around other people. He remembered when Seokjin made Lisa cry, long story short he almost lost his life.

* * *

 Jimin wanted to see his mom again.

His beautiful omega mother that made his day every time.His mother that accepted him no matter what. He didn't miss his father at all. He would tell the man to go to hell, but he already knew he'd be on his way there.

Lisa didn't even know her grandparents. He didn't even known if they still had the same address. 

He should check. So he told Jungkook his old address in the south side of Busan. 

The drive wasn't that far, maybe an hour. As long as Lisa has a her music she stayed pretty much quiet.

But when they seen ducks, she nearly did a front flip.

His house was...bigger then when he last seen it. It was dark blue now instead of yellow. He seen Jungkook staring at the large pillars, almost fainting after realizing where Jimin comes from.

Typical rich boy taken from his home story.

Except he was a part time waiter at a strip club. 

Jimin took a deep breathe, knocking on the door. A few shuffling then some Spanish, then a maid opening the door.

She was a cute Hispanic, probably in her late teens. She held a broom, giving Jimin a questioning look.

 Jimins father gave Jimin away to the camp basically. A lie he told Jimin. He said he's go to Seoul for the rest if high school. Instead he was found by alphas and forced to breed

When Jimin seen his mother, he nearly cried all the water he had in his body out. He was in his early forties but still so beautiful.

Jungkook kind of stood there holding Lisa. He considered the small alpha as his child now, it was rare for an alphas protective instinct to come out over a baby that wasn't his. Especially another alpha.

Jimin's mother embraced him in the same warmth. Giving a look to Lisa, tilting his head.

"Mom, this is my...boyf-"

"Mate." Jungkook interrupts.

"Jungkook this is my mom Jiyong."

"Nice to meet you." Jungkook bowed urging Lisa to do the same.

"Whos the little one?"

"That's my daughter...from the camps."

"Oh god. And another coming?"

"Oh no, this was way after I escaped."

"Honey I'm so-"

"Did you know he was in the camp." Jungkook looked at the small omega. His menacing gaze making him back up.

"Jungkook." Jimin hit his arm. 

"Did you?" Jungkook glared, his eyes flashing a bright red.

"I-I agreed with Kyung to sent you-"

Jimin look at his mother, backing up like there was a burning aura around him.

"You wanted me there...."

"They said by 3030 the species would die out by the lack of omegas."

"So you send me...your son to be bred."

"Jimin." Jiyong stepped closer trying to embrace his son. Jungkook stood between them.

"Dont touch him."

"Jimin!"

"You sent me there to birth an omega, and we never got one, you asshole." Jimin felt his eyes burn, falling as he looked up at Jungkook.

"I hate you. I hate both of you. You're horrible parents..."

"...you're father's in prison."

"You should be in there with him."

"I knew it was wrong!"

"But you didn't stop him mom! You just let them fuck me like a doll! Use me like I'm nothing!"

"This will be your last time seeing Lisa."Jungkook said to him.

"You can't keep me from my grand daughter. Your not even her father!"

"I don't want someone who sent his own son to a breeding camp, where they were kept in cages like dogs around my daughter."

"Mommy." Lisa reached out for Jimin. Jungkook grabbed Jimin's hand,leading him out.

"It was a mistake coming here." Jimin looked back at his mother- Jiyong one last time.

"I hate you."

* * *

 

Jungkook carried Jimin to their room, where he continued to cry. After Jungkook got him some green tea, he sat on the bed with Jimin.

"I want m-my nest." He sniffles tried to crawl out the bed to make it. Jungkook pushed him back, getting his hamper and throwing his dirty clothes on the bed.

He did it exactly his Jimin wanted. Preferring his shirts near his head, his boxer around the edge of the bed and his pants around the middle area. 

Jungkook sat behind Jimin, holding him tight.

"I don't want anyone to hurt my mate. "He kissed his temple pulling Jimin closer to his chest." I don't want anyone to hurt my omega. I should have killed him."

"No." Jimin shook his head." I want him to live the rest of his life, knowing his son hates him."

"I love you so much, my beautiful omega."

"I-I love you too...alpha."

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Large time skips
> 
> Didn't edit don't kill me.

Jimin grunted, holding his stomach. He winced at the slight pain he felt. He sighed, stretching his back. He started to cook, knowing the little alpha loved a big breakfast on Saturdays.

He felt two strong arms, locking him against a hard chest. The rough smell of the alpha, rubbing his hands over his pregnant belly. Jungkook gave a content sigh, kissing Jimin's neck. He was already 8 months pregnant, almost 9.

"It's a boy." Jungkook whispered.

"How would you know." The omega giggled.

"I just know." He gasped feeling another kick. Jungkook smiled.

"I'm cooking." Jimin whined, flipping the egg in one pan and a two pancakes in another.

"So...if it does come out as a boy, and I'm confident it will, what will we name him."

"...Minjae."

"That's a girls name."

"It's unisex."

"If it's a girl-" Jungkook nuzzles Jimin's hair." Jessy. Jessy is cute."

"Sounds American." Jimin turned off the stove, moving to set up Lisa's massive eating area.

A bowl of Bibimbap, five pancakes, and three fried eggs.

"That girl can eat."

"She's growing. Alphas eat a lot anyways." Jungkook blushed.

"I made you some too, don't get jealous."

"Yay." The younger kissed his ear.

 

* * *

Lisa finished her food on exactly 14 minutes, wolfing it down after giving her mother a good morning hug. Jungkook had less then her and he was full. He offered his half eaten Bibimbap, which she gladly took.

"I'm gonna go to the gym in an hour."

"I wanna come!" Lisa jumped up.

Jimin seen the face. The face that ruined his life.

_he's dead. He can't touch her. Jungkook won't take her away._

"Don't hurt yourself Pokpak." He smiled.

"You sure Chim." Jimin blushed at the nickname. Jungkook just started calling him it a week ago. It makes his heart flutter.

"Nah I'll probably invite Hyuna over." He seen Jungkook tense.

"Go get ready Lisa."

"Ok." She ran off to her room.

 

"Jimin Jungkook approached him, helping him sit down on the couch.

"Hmm?"

"I know Hyuna is your friend but...just make sure she's gone before Lisa and I come back. Please?"

"Of course. She has a potty mouth around my Pokpak." Jungkook smiled, giving him a kiss on his forehead before going upstairs.

* * *

Jimin ended up inviting Seokjin and Hyuna over, putting a movie on that they weren't even paying attention too.

"So, jinnie, how's Namjoon in bed?"

"Hyuna." Jimin rolled his eyes.

"Hes great actually, how the men that will never want you in bed?"

"Fuck you."

"If you can't take the heat get out my kitchen." Seokjin leaned on Jimin's shoulder." Jimin, I'm concerned." Seokjin started again

"About what."

"About Jungkook using his alpha voice on you."

"Hes fine." Hyuna rolled her eyes this time." Jimin is a touch cookie."

"Youve never been in a relationship.

"I'm not a shitty omega, I don't have to deal with alphas using their voice on me."

"I'll fight a woman." Seokjin stood up."

"Jinnie, she just wants a rise out of you."

"She cant get a rise out of her self. How many years on poles now. Four?"

"Six actually."

"Slut."

"Guys please-" Jimin let a cry rip though his throat. His eyes turning a bright gold. He quickly stood, feeling his a rush of wetness running down his legs. He screamed clutching his stomach.

"M-my w-water broke." He whimpered. Jungkook quickly called Jungkook, driving while Hyuna comforted Jimin in the back seat.

"Hello?"

"Jungkook, Jimin is going into labor!"

"What!?"

"You heard me you stupid alpha, come on he needs you!"

"Let me talk to him!" Seokjin threw the phone at Hyuna, getting her hold it over Jimin's ear.

"Alpha?"

"You're ok baby." Jungkook soothed over the phone. The sound of the car starting and the door shutting.

"I'll be there soon ok, just hold on."

* * *

"This fucking child is ripping me apart!" Jimin screamed, the doctors yelled at each other rushing Jimin through doors.

He smelt Jungkook.

"Alpha!" He cried, throwing his head against the pillow as the pain increased.

"Once he was put in the emergence room, they tried an x Ray, Jimin kept moving uncomfortably.

"The baby, he's sideways!" One doctor yelled to the other.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes! C section. Give him Epidural, get the tarps."

Jimin screamed, his voice hoarse, his head started to spin. He felt a throbbing headache right above his eye. He was sweating bullets, breathing like he ran a mile.

He calmed down after the medicine was given, and took time to set. He couldn't see anything but a blue tarp. He felt a large hand take his small one, holding it tight. He looked up seeing jungkook with a mask and some scrubs. He seen his alpha trying to peek over the tarp, recording with his phone.

Jimin felt a small tug, then Jungkook's hand went slack. He seen the alphas eyes swell and tears falling. Everything seemed quiet to him, like he couldn't hear at all. Jungkook let go of his hand walking around the tarp. He heard scissors, then felt another small tug.

A loud cry erupted from behind the tarp. He seen Jungkook holding the still bloody baby, rocking it slowly.

"Its a boy." He said showing Jimin his second child. He sighed, closing his eyes." I guess he does look like a Minjae." Jungkook smiled. His crying stopped while Jungkook sat on the bench with the nurse that was cleaning him, Jimin, getting stitches.

 

It had been an hour since Minjae was born. The anesthesia just started to wear off. He tried to sit up, wincing as Jungkook brought him over to Jimin.

"Can I hold him?."

_C-can I hold her._

Jungkook smiled brightly, getting closer to Jimin so he could shuffle the baby into his arms. 

"He's heavy." He adjusted him in his arms,supporting his head so he could look at his face." He's beautiful."

"Do you know what he'll be?" Jimin moved the blanket to the side, moving his nose under his neck.

Mother omegas could smell better after giving birth. They become more sensitive to certain scents.

Strong lavender. Warm caramel. And a faint hint of Lilac.

"Omega." Jungkook Sat in the arm chair near the bed. He couldn't help but smile.

Jimin handed Minjae back over to Jungkook. Jungkook gave him a confused look.

"You're not going to feed him?"

"I never....breastfed." He blushed, embarrassed. Jungkook stood holding them close again.

"Just keep him stable there," Jimin was already lactating.

He shivered watching his son feed from him.

It was beautiful.

Lisa was finally allowed in after being told to stay quiet.

"That's your little brother." She looked at him, reaching her finger up and poking him.

"He's soft." She giggled. Jungkook sat back down, pulling Lisa into his lap. The little alpha immediately fell asleep, 

When Jimin was sure Minjae fell asleep, he covered himself up, sleeping with the baby on top of him.

* * *

 

He woke up with the baby not in his arms. He panicked, before seeing him in a carrier on the bench where Jungkook and Lisa were napping.

He took in a sharp breath as he sat up, throwing his legs over the bed. He could only eat jello almonds and bread until his bowels recovered.

And Jimin loved to eat, so this was equivalent to torture. He was chewing the almonds the nurse gave him, checking all his social medias. 

Nothing much really, just Seokjin and Hyuna arguing and Matthew telling them to sto wasting their thumb on a platform and tell at each other in real life.

Honestly I'd rather read their conversation to hear it. Seokjin's voice can get loud. Loud enough to wish you had some sort of ear plug.

And Hyuna just said stupid shit that made you want to slap her sometimes. 

Jungkook started to wake up, tapping Lisa so she could get rise from the grasps of slumber. She groaned, running a hand through her hair.

Jungkook swore he just seem the female kid version of Jimin. She did it again, then fixed it and did it again.

Jungkook chuckled, getting up to give Jimin a kiss.

" I'm gonna take Lisa home so she can change. I'll be back." He gave him another kiss, then Minjae a kiss on his head.

 

* * *

 

He made sure Lisa brought her bookbag against her will so she could do her homework.

Jungkook was good at simple math, do he could help her. But when they moved into multiplication, he used his calculator and repeated what she just asked him.

It wasn't the best teaching but it was effective.

 

After a couple more days in the hospital Jimin was ready to go home with Minjae. Lisa would try to stay home so she could help take care of Minjae.

It was the alpha in her, to help an omega in need. After Jungkook pep talking her about education she agreed to going to school and not being forced there.

 

Jungkook helped around a lot more. He cooked more to satisfy Jimin. Even If that meant Jimin being there to chaperone and tell him what to do, and laugh at Jungkook not knowing the difference between parsley and basil, it worked out good.

It was a little deformed, but Jungkook managed to make fried chicken without burning the house down.

It tasted better then it looked.

Jungkook finished first, jumping up to get Minjae, and Jimin's bottle of breast milk.

"How long do i boil it for again."

"You don't boil it, you just warm it up. About 5 minutes."

"Why not boil it."

"Bacteria will start to form of you boil the milk. Minjae might get sick."

"You're so smart Jimin." Jungkook put the stove on low, letting the milk heat up. After jimin told him to take it off, he tested it on his wrist, then handing both Minjae and the milk to Jimin.

"I want him to be more attached to you. Jungkook rested his head on the table, watching his mate feed New born Minjae.

He was officially six days old.

Jungkook couldn't be happier.

 

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blood, attempted rape, and kinky Jimin.  
> 

Jimin groaned in his sleep, Minjae was crying extremely loudly too. Jimin woke up almost losing his balance as he stumbled out the room. Lisa didn't cry this much, she was a heavy sleeper. But when she did cry, if was for food.

He checked his diaper, it was full. Jimin got a chair, standing on it and reaching above the shelf to get the bag of diapers. He dropped down taking Minjae's full one off, cleaning him, then replacing it with a fresh on. He started to cry again when Jimin left. He came back, holding the baby in his arms. Minjae pushed his head towards his breast, before threatening to cry again.

Jimin smiled, taking his downstairs and setting him in his carrier. He heated up the milk, passing time by playing with his tiny feet. He turned the stove off, reaching for the bottle. Jimin whipped his head around, looking at Jungkook basically sleep walking. He gave Jimin a kiss on the head and a small tired smile.

"I got him, go back to bed."  He filled the baby bottle and closed the cap, sitting on the table and feeding Minjae.

Jimin slumped back to bed immediately falling asleep. He woke up at six. He smelt a rough smell. The smell of an alpha. It didn't smell like Jungkook though. He got up, running out the room to Minjae's first. He was fine.

He walked downstairs, checking the living room. Nothing. Then the kitchen. He found him. Jungkook was curled up in a ball, breathing heavily, almost wheezing.

"Jungkook, are you ok?" Jimin asked, slowly reaching a hand out to touch him. He flinched, his body was hot under his fingers. Jungkook at up to face him. His eyes were blood red, teeth slightly extended.

Technically Jimin was unmated. Unmarked by any alpha. Jungkook's body was responding to that since Jimin carried and delivered his child. There was no mating bite during their sex. So this is actually a rut even though he's not due until three months.

Jimin sat on the floor next to him. Did he really want to spend the rest of his life with Jungkook? Have the permanent mark to show he's taken? Memories flew threw his mind, how Jungkook has been there and protected him, took care of him, loved him and his.child that wasn't his.

Jungkook grabbed him close by his shirt. the alpha in his eyes pleading for permission. Jimin tilted his head. Submitting himself to Jungkook. The alpha kissed the skin before biting, sinking his teeth into his omega. Jimin made a small sound of discomfort, but stayed still until Jungkook pulled off.

He was his. Forever. 

Jimin shivered at the thought. Jungkook's smell was intoxicating, it made him gulp. Looking into the eyes that matched the blood on his lips.

"Mine." He nuzzled Jimin, smearing the blood against his cheek. Jimin let out a shaky breath, it'd take a while for his rut to calm down.

* * *

Minjae was cooing, grabbing Matthew's nose.

"Thats my brother!" Lisa yelled, climbing into his lap and looking at Minjae as well. 

"Thats right?" He poked her nose. Matthew and Jungkook were home babysitting for Jimin while he was out.

Jungkook stayed because naturally he didn't trust another alpha around his pups. Basically he was 'keeping him in check'.

Jimin was at the club. He never officially quit. He just...left. Hyuna was the manager and main stage. Believe it or not her brother owned it. Well step brother. Min Yoongi.

Jimin never met him in person. Hyuna hired him. Yoongi leaves her in charger while he's out the rest of the day

"Hey." The alpha said. He oozed dominance. Jimin shrunk back as he called him over.

"Bottle of Whiskey. He tucked money in Jimin's sock. Jimin left, getting a full bottle from Joshua before going back and placing it on the table.

"Come into a room with me." He didn't ask he demanded. He was blonde, small eyes and lips, his hands were large and veiny, not much taller them Jimin.

"No."

"Yes." Jimin frowned walking off. He wasn't wearing heels. Jimin gasped as he was pulled by his hair and dragged to the closest room. He threw Jimin on the bed, climbing on top.

"Stop!" Jimin fought, pushing against him. The man punched Jimin, spreading his legs revealing nothing but his milky thighs and his lower regions.

 He chuckled, slipping out his pants and rolling on a condom as Jimin tended to his face. He held him down trying to lift his legs.

"No!"

"Youll like it if you don't struggle."

"I'm mated!" Jimin screamed, his face turning red as he thrashed and kicked.

"Prove it." He  forced his head to the left, looking down at the angry red mark, fresh took marks.

"Fuck." He got off of Jimin." I'm sorry."

"You were gonna rape me if I wasn't."

"You're right, I would have." He smirked

Jimin slapped him, the alpha growled standing over him.

"Go ahead. Hit me, my mate will tear your apart." Jimin threated. He turned grabbing the door, ready to open it.

"So no head?"

"Go suck your own dick." Jimin snapped, leaving the room. This time he quit. Actually going to Hyuna and quitting he told her about what happened and informed her of the man. That man was actually Min Yoongi. Hyuna just laughed and said' good you made it out in one piece.' He didn't have a spare change of clothes so he had to mentally prepare himself for the argument Jungkook would start.

He walked home, it wasn't that cold out. It was bareable. The rocks irritated his feet alittle.  As soon as he walked through the door Jungkook was scolding him.

"Where were you!?"

"The club."

"I told you to quit!"

"I did!"

"Park Jimin! I swear to God!"

"Listen Jungkook! My feet hurt, I'm tired I was almost raped, and these lashes are annoying! Can we please argue when I'm not half naked!" Jimin knew it was just the rut talking.

"You were almost raped?"

"Yeah. I showed him my mark and he fucked off." He said going into the room, taking off his lashes and lipstick.

"Thats not the point. Someone tried to rape my omega." He growled eyes flashing red.

Jimin backed up as Jungkook approached, pinning him against the wall.

"Jungkook-" Jungkook grabbed his neck bringing him closer to his face. It was a loose grip.

"I should kill him shouldn't I? Or maybe you liked it." He accused. Jimin whined as the grip tightened slightly. He tried to shake his head in denial. Jungkook locked the door.

"Get on the bed." He ordered. Jimin listened, slowly laying on the bed. He squeaked as Jungkook climbed on, lifting his legs.

"Youre mine." Jungkook nipped his ear. 

* * *

"Say it again!"

"I'm yours! All yours!" Jimin cried out. He couldn't hold on anymore. He was fucked out. Jungkook was having a deadly rut, his stamina was through the roof. He set a punishing pace, managing to tag Jimin's prostate with every thrust.

"I'll kill him." Jungkook threatened." I'll kill anyone for my omega." After Jungkook came he finally gave out, pausing as he filled the condom. Jimin whined beneath him. He didn't notice the knot that expanded inside of him. Jungkook fell asleep, holding Jimin in  protective strong arms.

 

 

That morning his temporary rut wore off, leaving him with a headache from the rush of hormones. He sputtered apologies to Jimin, how he didn't know what he was doing. He didn't want to touch Jimin all morning even when the omega was forcing himself onto him.

"Did I hurt you?" He inspected the red marks on Jimin's neck waist and thighs.

"No."

"But Hyung!"

"Baby." Jimin let out a shaky breath, straddling Jungkook's strong thighs." I loved it."

"But I was too rough!" Jungkook argued, pointing to the marks.

"I don't break that easily. I'm not fragile." Jimin purred. Before Jungkook could complain Jimin attacked his lips, grabbing his hair.

"Maybe I liked it when you choked me. Maybe I liked it when you made me call you daddy. Maybe I loved it when you called me yours." He blushed

"When did I stop?"

"I don't remember ." He rubbed his arm, biting his lip.

"Are you sure I didn't hurt you."

"It hurt a little when you called me a dirty dog. Other then that, I'm all in one piece." Jungkook sighed.

"But..."

"But what hyung?"

" Matthew probably heard us, Lisa probably heard us too."

 

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is kinda to end slutty Jimin and alpha Jungkook asserting himself now that theyre mates. More fluffy family time.

"Jimin please! This is the last thing I need from you!" Hyuna begged, following Jimin around with Minjae

"I have a son and a daughter to watch."

"Tell Seokjin."

"Seokjin has work tonight, so does Jungkook."

"Matthew?'

"Hospital, he's working with no breaks this week. Flu season."

"Please just-"

"Hyuna! I'm not a fucking hoe ok."

"Three thousand, just for two hours.

Min Yoongi was having a buisness meeting. Of course he needed hoes to show off with his friends.

"We just have to sit on his lap, smile and were good."

"Thats your brother."

"Step brother. He trusts me because I already know about his drugs, come on, do it for your kids-"

"Dont bring my children into this."

"Please Jimin. Please. After you can go home with your money ,I won't ask you for anything any more."

* * *

His lavender garter belt , stretched across his thighs. An oversized sweater that made him look more innocent. Younger then he actually is. Hyuna sat on Yoongi's lap, laughing and rubbing on his body.

Disgusting.

He covered his mating bite with makeup. He felt like he was disrespecting his alpha.

Across from them sat Kim Yugyeom, youngest in the gang business. A little girl sat on his lap, no older then 17. She looks like the same girl from the camps.

"I have a plug in Mexico, I was thinking about handing the coke to Bambam, he transports it to Jackson. It can get Pueblaa with no problem."

"You better not be fucking with me Kim, if Im calls me saying even an ounce is missing I'll put a bullet through your brain." Yoongi threatened the younger. Jimin flinched at his words crossing his legs. Hyuna tapped him.

"Look cute." She whispered. Yugyeom licked his lips, rubbing the girl on his laps thigh.

"Your hoes are trained well."

"I picked him up last week, he's a little rusty." Yoongi lied. Smirking and rubbing between Jimin's thighs. Jimin shifted uncomfortably. Jungkook kept flashing through his mind.

It was too late.

"Let me get a night with him."

"Ay back the fuck up Kim, keep your eyes off my bitch." Yoongi pulled Jimin a little closer.

"Come on, I'm new to the game, let me get a taste."

"Let you taste my gun down your throat. My hoes are my hoes, I don't share my hoes."

With that he left, taking both their hands and taking them in his car. 

"Yoongi, take me to McDonald's I'm fucking hungry." Hyuna complained.

"Alright alright Noona, "

"I need to go home first." Jimin some up, looseing the straps on his garter.

"Chim, eat with us."

"No, I have kids, take me home."

* * *

Jimin rubbed his eyes as he came into the house, throwing his heels down.

"Jimin, I told you to quit." Jungkook growled, sitting on the couch with Minjae in his arms.

"I did, Jungkook, just a favor for Hyuna."

"Jimin, I don't like this. I'm tired of going through this shit! You almost got raped once, you cover my Mark with makeup and act like a whore for God knows what!"

"Jungkook please-"

"I can't trust you? To go out and come back like a slut. my omega isn't a slut. My omega is the mother of my children." He put Minjae in the carrier.

"Ok, I told her no more. She said she's done-"

"I don't want her near my kids, my house or you,  you understand me." Jungkook pulled Jimin closer to him, wiping the makeup off his neck and kissing over the mating bite.

"Dont ever hide this Mark." He growled in his ear." Don't dress like this for anyone except me." He kissed him on the lips." Don't be dirty for anyone except me."

"T-the baby."

"He doesn't know what going on."  Jungkook fondled his crotch." I'll deal with you later, I have to feed Minjae." He kissed him one last time before turning his attention to the younger soon to be omega in the room.

* * *

 

Jungkook held Jimin between his legs as the movie they weren't even watching played. Lisa was in school, Minjae was out with Seokjin.

Jungkook was taking his time to show his omega love. Feeding him instant ramen because that's what Jimin loved. Kissing on the floor, while cuddling him, treating him like a baby because that's what his omega loved.

"I love you." Jungkook whispered to him, placing him on the table to pepper kisses over his face." So so much."

"I love you too." Jimin's phone rang with Hyuna's number. He rolled his eyes putting the phone on speaker.

"Hey Chim, where are you?"

"W-what do you want?" Jimin answered, running his fingers through Jungkook's hair as he kissed his neck.

"Wanna go shopping?"

"I'm busy." He half moaned enjoying his alphas hands over his body. Hyuna stayed quiet for a couple seconds.

"Well I'll see you later I guess." This was the third time Jimin was too busy for Hyuna. If he did hang out with her, Jungkook was by his side.

 

"Kookie..." Jungkook spread his legs allowing the alpha to grind against him."

"Not yet baby." He kissed his forehead." Kids are coming in five minutes."

"Five minutes is plenty of time." Jungkook smirked, obliging his omega, pushing him back on the table.

* * *

Jimin kissed Minjae as he sucked on the bottle. Once he was finished he cooed and tried calling for Jungkook's attention. He licked his lips,  making grabby hands towards Lisa's breakfast.

"Its mine" Lisa complained. Jungkook took the pancake from his own plate, biting off a piece, chewing it and feeding it to Minjae. The young omega 'chewed' the already chewed up pancake, trying to grab for more.

"We got another big appetite." Jungkook warned, chewing another piece for him." These kids are getting it from you."

"Me!?"

"I barely eat jimin! You could eat a village and stay so skinny."

"I did eat alot as a kid..." Jimin ate his bagel. Lisa was driven to school, Minjae was put on the couch in a nest made out of blankets.

Jimin made grabby hands at Jungkook, demanding hugs and kisses. Jungkook gave him what he wanted, pulling him in his lap and kissing his shoulder.

"When your heat comes, I'm gonna love you right omega."

Jimin shivered. He didn't feel offended by the name omega. It's wasn't used to degrade him with Jungkook. Jungkook used out of love. His alpha made him strong and weak at the same time.

 

 


	12. Characters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just to show some of characters.
> 
> 1, Jimin  
> 2, Lisa  
> 3 Jungkook  
> 4 Jimin  
> 5 Seokjin.  
> 6 Matthew  
> 7yoongi  
> 8eye  
> 9hyuna


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is like the future...in a way.

18 year old Lisa fixed her blonde hair, putting some lip gloss on her lips and fixing her bra. He ran her fingers through her hair, messing up what she just fixed not even a second ago.

Old habit.

She pushed her brother playfully, going down the stairs and meeting her mother, giving Jimin a kiss on the cheek.

"Wheres dad?" 

 

"Outside." Jimin answered giving Minjae his fresh salad that he loved in the morning. She walked outside where Jungkook was drawing in the fucking heat. He was drawing their yard, the bushes he trimmed until they were perfect

 

Perfectionism

 

Her father threw off his smock, ruffling her hair before skipping steps to get inside.

 

"Dad-" he threw the car keys to the younger alpha.

 

"Don't text and drive. Look both ways." He warned her. She smiled, hopping in the car, unlocking the doors so Minjae could get in after. 

 

Jungkook was 37, yet he didn't even look a day over 19, he took off his sweaty shirt, and greeting Jimin with a soft kiss, wrapping his arms around his waist and pulling him closer. Jimin moved to his neck, kissing over the faded mating bite. Jungkook whined, blushing as the omega licked over his skin.

 

"I'm sweaty."

 

"I like your sweat."  

There was a parade they were planning on going too. Lisa wanted to go badly because of her mother past. A parade in Seoul, celebrating their change. They still had the camps up as historical sites.

 

Jimin begged to differ. He refused to go back. He didn't want too. He couldn't bear it, seeing the camp that drove him insane.

 

But he'd do it for Lisa.

Anything for his Lisa.

* * *

Jungkook cried inside the camp, it was horrible. It disgusted him. It was horrible on tv, and horrendous in real life. He couldn't imagine his mate going through this. There was a hospital,under that hospital was a basement to mate omegas. then there was a metal bride over the hospital, where soldiers that were supposed to protect them, held guns. Only rubber bullets, omegas were weak, any pain would make them submissive. They couldn't kill them.

 

Then there were the walls, the whole in the wall that Jimin created. It was a blur since he wasn't I'm his right mind when he did it. A gun shot to initiate the parade came. Jimin coward. it sounded too familiar, too recent. He backed up away from his family, his eyes flashing towards the two alphas.

 

She looked so much like him. She was him I'm so many ways. Her rebellious personality, the way she talked, they way she walked, even how she bit her lip in anger.

 

Jimin ran, whimpering to himself. He wanted to get away. To be alone. To be with himself.

 

"Jimin!" Jungkook yelled after him, another gunshot, his life flashed, his parents, the truth, the camps, his pregnancy, Taeyang.

 

And that little girl.

 

He hid in an alley under some scrap metal, he remembers this place, this was another place he was raped at. Harrased and forced to strip for the alphas, show his body, his scars and imperfections.

 

"No! No leave me alone!" He cried pitifully.

"Hey.calm down." A female voice, smooth and angelic.

"Please...I'll do anything you want! Just don't take me back there!"

"I'm not-"

"No!" Jimin screamed. " No please!" His voice cracked, tears streaming down his face. 

"Look at me! I'm not an alpha. I'm an omega." She said, she let him smell her wrist, take in her scent. He calmed down but kept. His guard up.

 

He was back in the camps, using that same mindset that helped him survive.

 

Obey alphas, trust no one.

 

"I'm Seulgi, ok. What's your name."

"O-omega." He sniffled.

"Youre real name silly! No alphas are here to hurt you."

"Jimin." He said softly.

"I was in the camps too. I was there for only two days but it was still bad. I-I have a mate now, and  handsome sons, twins actually." She smiled." Do you have kids?" Jimin nodded his head.

"A-a daughter."

"What's her name?"

"I-I didn't get to name her yet."

"How old is she?" She tilted her head

"A couple hours, maybe a day." He was having an episode and she understood. She took his hand.

 

"Fighting! Take good care of your daughter! Raise her strong like you are!" She smiled." I was thirteen when I came to the camps."

"21."

 

"A shifter helped us escaped. I think he was you. You helped us. you're strong. Broke that wall like it was paper." She giggled.

 

His eyes changed as he blinked. He felt Lisa, her fear. She was searching for him.

 

"Mom!" She called out." Mommy!" Minjae followed close behind. She looked down at the scared Jimin. He flinched.

 

"Alpha!" He cried." Please don't hurt me! Please!"

"Mom I-it's me. I would never hurt you." She stepped forward a little.

Jimin whimpered in fear.

 

"Please! I'll let you knot me, I'll care for the pups just please let me live!" Jimin pleaded, backing up into the brick wall, mumbling 'please'.

 

"Mom." Minjae stepped a little closer." It's us, me and Lisa...don't you remember?"

"Hes having a panic attack. His ptsd is bad. Like really bad. Does he have a mate?"

"Yeah, my dad is looking for him."

"Keep him away, he needs omegas to calm him down, bring him back to the present."

 

"Minjae stay with mom, I'll stay with dad." He nodded, sitting beside his mom.

 

"He wouldn't stop, he didn't stop until he noticed I was pregnant. On this whole camp he violated me. His hands over my body. Violating me. Violating me."

"Who mom?"

"Taeyang."

"L-Lisa's dad ?" Jimin nodded. He seemed to calm down a little.

 

"Lets get him out of here. He'll have another episode of he stays." Seulgi said, helping Jimin up.

 

The three omegas exited the camps, trying to avoid alpha scents.  Minjae took him near the car, where there wasn't anyone so mostly fresh air.

 

It took him a good 15 minutes to calm down and realize where he was. Who he was, and who he had to help him.

 

"I'll call dad." Minjae called Jungkook, pulling the phone away from his ear to a very worried Jungkook.

 

"Where the hell are you! Where your mother! Is he ok!"

"Hes with me by the car, he had a breakdown."

"I'm coming." He hung up the phone.

* * *

"Lisa." Jimin braided her hair.

"Hmm?"

"Can you promise me something?"

"Of course." She closed her phone, listening to him

"Promise....promise me to never hurt your brother, to never make him feel bad as an omega."

 

"I promise mommy." Jimin kissed her head, giving he a mirror to look at her finished [braids](http://www.styleinterest.com/wp-content/uploads/2016/05/38250816-goddess-braids.jpg).

"I love you mom."

 

"I love you too Pokpak." She smiled, getting out the chair. She went to the kitchen where Jungkook was cooking dinner.

 

Almost a better cook then Jimin.

 

She ate her Ddukbokkie and Bulgogi, with the same speed as a hungry lion.

 

"Night mom." She gave him a small hug. She patted Minjae on the head." Night bro." He playfully punched her arm. She bumped Jungkook, quite roughly, but he still took it as a joke.

"Sleep tight Pokpak.

 

She always wondered why her mother was so protective, and nearly ready to fight anyone who messed with her. Even alpha kids.

 

He almost fought a 17 year old alpha for staring at her ass, threatened to put his balls where his eyes were.

 

But she understood. He didn't want His Pokpak to be taken from him.

 

 

Yet.

 

 


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn't edit don't kill me

Jimin never wanted to be a stay at home mom. He always thought it was degrading. When the alpha works and brings money, while the omega takes care of his children having dinner ready for his alpha and looking pretty for his asshole of a mate

 

But he was a stay at home mom. He took good care of his kids. He did have Jungkook's dinner ready when he came home. Sometimes he even massaged the alpha. Though It was different. Jungkook didn't expect everything from Jimin. At three am when Minjae cried Jungkook got up and let his omega sleep. Or when Lisa pops up with her three am alpha questions about her 'no no areas' and when she begged Jungkook to check for monsters.

 

Jimin was still tough. He wasn't afraid of Jungkook like how he was afraid of Taeyang. If Jimin said no he meant no. If Jungkook was out of line Jimin escorted him back to his place. He held his head high and talked back to the alpha whenever something slipped out.

 

He hasn't seen Hyuna in forever. She stoped calling him for shopping or bugging him about favors. He went shopping one day for groceries and some bigger clothes for Minjae. He pushed the cart leisurely, talking to his baby absent mindedly.

 

"You look cute in light blue, it just brings out your eyes." He looked at the baby clothes skeptically before putting it in the cart. Minjae just cooed, reaching for his necklace.

 

Lisa was with Jungkook at the hospital for 'Bring your kid to work' day. Minjae was still a baby so he couldn't go. 

 

Jimin was in an isle getting some essentials for his heat cravings when he smelt a pure alpha coming into rut walk past him. He took a whiff, then pursed his lips.

 

God,he smelt good. The rough scent mixed with his cologne was beautiful mixed together. He was tall, broad and muscular, red fluffy hair on his head.

 

Jimin held his breath for a second before continuing foreword, moving out of the aisle. Minjae sneezed and a lot came out. 

 

He stopped to wipe his nose, internally scolding his cute little baby.

"Excuse me-" 

Jimin whipped around, looking up at the man, his eyes wide, almost terrified.

 

"Do you know where the dish soap is?" Jimin shook his head quickly." You're afraid aren't you?" Jimin stepped back accepting the challenge.

 

"I have no reason to be." He lied.

"Really? Looks like your heart might jump out your chest."

"I fear no one but myself." Jimin shot at the alpha. He smirked stepping closer. His eyes had a hint of red, slowly turning.

 

"What's your name omega?" He fell for it.

"Jimin."

"Yugyeom." He licked his lips, then looking at Minjae." Cute baby, boy or girl?"

"Boy."

"He's an early bloomer. Strong scent for a baby."

"Excuse me?"

"Please. Unless you're under 18. You look it" Jimin blushed, his eyes darting to the left. He went to turn but the alpha caught his arm in a tight grip." Don't be afraid little omega. I could take care of you."

 

"I-I'm mated." Jimin tugged away, avoiding eye contact.

 

"I wouldn't mind knocking you up again. You'd look cute full of my pups." He grabbed his waist, pulling him closer.

 

"I-I have a m-mate." Jimin was drowning in his scent, almost burying his face in his shirt. He whined, gripping his arms. "I-I..."

 

"You're such a pretty omega." He lifted Jimin's chin forcing him to look at him." You'd look better on my knot." His eyes were fully red, moving his hands down to cup his ass. Jimin heard a cry, a familiar cry from his child. He snapped out of his daze, pushing the alpha back. Yugyeom growled, his rut controlling him. He grabbed his neck, trying to force Jimin into submission. Jimin dug his nails into his wrist, before kicking him twice. Once in the leg, and once in the balls. The alpha hunched over, cradling himself. 

 

Jimin could tell he was a young alpha. He got his cart, rushing out of the aisle. He didn't even get everything he needed. he just paid and left packing the trunk, strapping Minjae in and driving home.

 

Jungkook was home already, helping Lisa with her homework. Jimin quickly walked past the alpha, going upstairs with Minjae. He reeked of the alpha. His eyes were already a bright gold reacting to the rough scent. He growled to himself, before taking off the clothes and throwing them in the laundry, getting in the shower and washing that scent off of him.

 

It was still so strong though. The male was young and in his prime, his scent was more potent and left more of a lingering smell. Jimin was nervous.

 

He didn't want Jungkook to think he was cheating. He didn't want the alpha to leave him. He loved Jungkook. More then ever, then anyone else. He was so nice to him, treated him as an equal. The younger alpha was a good father taking care of an alpha that wasn't even his. He didn't shun Jimin for being in an omega camp.

 

* * *

Jimin had came downstairs after putting Minjae and Lisa to bed. He laid on the couch resting his head on his mates shoulder.

"Jimin." The alpha held his hand, interlacing their fingers.

"Hmm?" He looked their hands. flipping his on top.

"You know I love you." He nuzzled into his neck, kissing over the now pink mark on his neck.

 

"I love you too." The omega looked over to him.

 

"I want you forever." He looked him in his eyes, his own blinking a bright red as a show of dominance. The omega didn't cower but his eyes changed as well, into a beautiful gold." By my side."

 

"I'm yours." Jimin felt the hand tightening. Jungkook swallowed thickly, before nodding his head over to the  small white box sitting on the brown coffee table. Inside on full display in a black cushion was a silver ring with bright diamonds in it. Jimin snapped his head back to the alpha, taking in the cute,childish bunny like smile.

 

"Marry me."

 


End file.
